


For the Future

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Viewing Party and Emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Future

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Shark - Sakura Blossoms" prompt for MakoHaruRin Week.
> 
> Fluffiest darn thing I've ever written.
> 
> I am actually kind of ashamed of how sappy this is.

Makoto looked up through the trees, squinting through the easy sway of the cherry blossoms as the small branches bobbed in the breeze. He adjusted on the blanket they had laid out beneath them, shoulders bumping lightly against Haru and Rin as he moved.

"It's perfect weather for this isn't it," Makoto asked, voice spilling calm and peaceful from his throat. The weather was just warm enough to glow comfortable against their skin, the wind just light enough to ruffle hair and petals across their skin.

"Mm," Rin hummed. Makoto felt Rin stretch his arms out beside him, "and it's always nice to be able to relax after an early swim."

Makoto felt the soft tickle of petals against his fingers. He blinked down, saw a small cluster of stemmed sakura laying next to his hand. He pinched the stems between his fingers, bringing them up to his face to pull them apart. Once he had a single flower he rolled halfway onto his side.

Rin's gaze flickered up to him. Makoto reached down to tuck the stem in Rin's hair over his ear. He chuckled slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he smiled. "It suits you Rin," Makoto said as he watched Rin's face flush.

Haru tilted his head further back so that he could get Rin within his view. "Jeeze Makoto, what's wrong with you," Rin complained, mouth twisting in embarrassment. Rin's hand moved to touch at the petals.

"He's right, Rin," Haru added, voice low as his eyes evenly took in the small pink flowers sprouting away from twirling red strands. "It looks nice."

Makoto giggled as Rin dropped his hand with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, "You two..."

"Here," Makoto said, placing the other he had peeled away in Haru's hair. Haru blinked at him, long eyelashes moving slow over bright eyes. His expression didn't change. Makoto tilted his head with the smile that had never left his mouth and moved to settle flat against the ground.

"Hey," Rin chided, voice sounding irritated, "you need one too, then."

Rin then reached over, sliding a cluster of petals in Makoto's hair without delay.

 _Ah_ , Makoto thought as he watched Rin lay back down with a bright blush working over his cheeks. Already had them in his hands, huh? Makoto had to stifle his laugh. Rin was such a romantic.

There was a comfortable silence as they all gazed up through the trees, petals slowly falling and fluttering to the ground around them. Finally Rin heaved a sigh, "You know, there's nothing like this anywhere else."

Makoto's eyes slid to the side, regarding Rin's profile.

The next part of Rin's sentence was spoken more softly, "I'll miss this."

Makoto could sense Haru shift next to him.

"I've been wanting to go back to Australia but..." there was a beat of considering silence, "it feels like it gets harder to leave all the time. With what our teams have become... with what we've become..."

Makoto felt Rin fingers twitch against his wrist. Makoto's heart was swelling in his chest.

Rin exhaled thickly again, " I don't want all this to change. I don't want all this to end. "

"Things don't have to change, Rin," Makoto said, voice soft. "We've survived distance before. We've come back new people. Better people. But we're still here together, now."

It sounded like Rin wanted to click his tongue, but it came out as more of a small whine, "That was different. I don't... want everything to change now." Makoto could hear Rin's voice drawing thick with emotion.

"Makoto's right, Rin," Haru's calming voice spoke from beside them. "We will always be bound by everything we've achieved together. And now we're bound by something stronger."

Makoto felt Haru's fingers slide against his right hand and Makoto took his hand, mirroring the motion on the other side with Rin. Rin's fingers curled into Makoto's palm.

"Nothing has to end," Haru reaffirmed.

"You guys..." Rin said, and Makoto could tell he was fighting a wave of emotion.

Makoto smiled, squeezing against his hand. "We'll make it work," Makoto agreed. Their bond was too strong to throw away.

"Yeah," Rin said, sounding equal parts touched and determined, "You're right."

Makoto closed his eyes and just allowed the sensations of the sunlight and the breeze to skim over his skin as he basked in the company of the people he loved. They can make it work, Makoto was sure. Because it's for the team that they once were, and for the future that they want to spend together. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
